


I love you Dean.

by TheCrazyShipperofYaoi28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Triggers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyShipperofYaoi28/pseuds/TheCrazyShipperofYaoi28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam dwells on his own feelings toward his brother, is it really wrong? Sometimes all the best things are wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you Dean.

It has been weeks since Sam talked to his brother, he was afraid mostly because he confessed his secret love for his one brother. Sam glanced around his room he had a bookcase full of his favorite novels, and a stand with plenty of pictures. This was the first house the brothers lived in and not a apartment, an actual house. Sam stood up and walked over to his stand and opened it. He grabbed his new black t-shirt and his jeans, after he put his clothes on he walked over to his mirror to see what he looked like. He stood there just inspecting his own outfit as his brother walked in. “Staring at yourself? Thats a first, we need to talk.” He said as he closed the door and walked over to my bed.  
I walked over and sat at the end, I made sure there was a distance between us. “About what?” I asked as I felt the bed shift. Then I felt hands on my shoulders, “ You know… a few weeks ago.” He rested his head on my shoulder, I felt a little hot, like I was blushing. I looked at the mirror and sure enough I was. “Ok…..” I responded. Dean wrapped his strong arms around my thin waste. “So Sammy, what if I said I like you too?”” He asked me in a very hot voice, almost sexual tone. I got even a hotter blush on my face, he smirked and kissed my cheek. He went up to my ear and started nibbling it, i groan a little. “You better not be lying Dean.” I said. He smiled and moves his hands up my torso, “I’m not Sam,” He said rubbing my chest. “D-dean,” I muttered as his hand roamed down my shivering body. Dean licked his lips and turned my head toward him and kissed my lips, he tasted good and his lips were soft. I can’t describe the taste or the feeling I was getting, its hard to explain it. Dean smiled as a little noise came out of my mouth. My blush deepens, and I moved but Dean pulled me on the bed. I fell on my back and he just got on me. “Dean this is wrong,” I said and he gave me a smirk, “I don’t want to be right.” Those words he just said sent shivers down my spine. He must have felt it because he moved a little on me. I felt my shirt lift up, at the feeling I let my head back and my eyes close. “What’s wrong little Sammy?” He asked seductively. “I…..Uh…..Never had…” Dean chuckled before i could finish, “Your a virgin?” He asked. I felt my face heat up again and it just cooled down. “Yes Dean I am…” I sounded a little nervous and I gulped. Dean smiled and grabbed me, “You think I would hurt you? just for that I will go as easy as possible.” He said confident. I tried to smile but he moved so I moaned instead. Stupid hormones! Why do you act up when I don’t need you I asked myself. Dean crested my cheek and closed his eyes as he smiled, “You will love this little Sammy.” I smiled as he rubbed my cheek. His warm hand against my blushing face, that to me was hot. Dean took off my shirt to reveal my toned body. I saw Dean get a blush on his face and he smirked. He rubbed up my torso and down again, “Have you been working out Sammy?” I nodded and looked away. All of a sudden I felt a warm, moist thing on my chest. I looked down as I felt this and I smiled. “You couldn’t help yourself huh?” I asked seductively, I may be a virgin but I know a thing or two. Dean looked up and removed his tongue, “ You just look that good little brother.” He stated as he came close to my face and gave me a passionate kiss. When he pulled away he felt down to my tight jeans. You think they look tight, pshh, try to be in them. It felt almost as if they were eating my legs and my crotch. “ Hey Dean, can you take the jeans off. They hurt.” I said, Dean looked proud and took off my tight jeans. I winced as I looked down to see my fully erected penis. “Dean, stop staring.” I said blushing while looking away. Dean smiled and turned my head to face him, “I love you and your body.” He kissed me and wrapped his hand around my dick. Now that made me moan like a little school girl. I was in deep heat so I pushed up on his warm hand. “P-please Dean…..fuck me.” I pleaded looking into my big brothers beautiful eyes. Dean just rubbed it grinning like a idiot, obviously feeling empowered. “How does it feel to be my bitch?” He asked speeding up. I felt as if I was going to lose control, I moaned loudly and pouted, “Please big brother.” I felt so kiddish pleading like that. Sure enough he reached to the little stand by my bed and pulled out some sort of liquid. I blushed remembering what it was, he put some on his fingers and kisses me. “Remember you told me to.” He stated putting one of his slick fingers in my hole. I was moaning like a idiot so I bit the pillow. “You like that little brother? You want more? You want me in you, You little slut.” He stated as he kept going in and out. He sped up, then he suddenly pulled out. I groaned at the lack of his touch. Then I felt something bigger at my entrance. I gasped when I realized it was his hot erection. “P-Please Dean….” I pleaded more and then he pushed in. I moaned and tears went down my red cheeks. I pushed back to get more of the feeling. He went in and out in a steady motion moaning my name. He must of hit something because I shouted, “I’m gonna….cum!” He smiled and said, “Me too.” He kept hitting that spot so I came all over the bed. I was sweaty and tired but then I felt something hot shoot in me. Dean laid on the bed next to me pulling me close. “I love you Sammy.” He stated pulling the blanket over us. I cuddled back against my older brother and replied, “I love you too Dean.” We fell asleep cuddling together.


End file.
